Steel wire oven racks made from steel rod drawn to form steel wire are well-known in the industry. Such steel wire oven racks, however, are generally discolored when they are subjected to the high temperatures above 900 degrees F. associated with self-cleaning oven cycles which are common in today's kitchen ovens. It will be appreciated that improvements to address this discoloration problem and to increase color flexibility will be positive additions to the useful arts. The present invention provides such an improvement. It will be appreciated, therefore, that further improvements in oven racks and methods for making oven racks are needed to address problems such as this.
The present invention provides solutions to this and other problems associated with oven racks for ovens sold into consumer markets and otherwise.